


Around Us

by Makara91



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91
Summary: Private messages between the two and secret glances filled with the heat of desire... No one can know what the two of them share...What would happen if the office found out?!Yoo Jaemi has been secretly seeing one of her bosses for nights of unrivaled desire. Everyone in the office thinks she just has a passionate boyfriend that makes even the cold serious Jaemi melt. But Jaemi doesn't want to admit that she's technically sleeping with one of the company's CEOs, the sexy Lee Kikwang! Trying to keep her work life and her personal life separate is harder than she thought, especially since she never thought she'd fall in love with the man she keeps casually sleeping with...Park Haneul is everything girls want to be like: pretty and sweet with a gentle side. Being born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she practically gets everything she wants and people wants to be friends with her for that simple reason. Everyone thinks a gentle man would be perfect for her but in reality she's into bad boys. What she never expects is too fall in love with Yoon Doojoon! What happens when a one-night stand ends up becoming something more?
Relationships: Lee Gikwang/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Dojoon/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

Why she ever agreed to join the company in the first place, was beyond her. Yoo Jaemi sighed as she switched her weight on her left foot. She was carrying bags of clothes in one hand, the other carrying a briefcase, leaning against a door as she waited for certain people to come out. She had been waiting for almost 30 minutes watching as countless of young boys and girls gave her a small acknowledgement and breezed into the room past her.

"Aish, why don't these idiots hurry up." She muttered under her breath as she heard the door closed behind her.

"Aigoo," she felt the weight in her hands lighten up, a deep male voice slightly chuckling in her ear. Jaemi looked up and frowned, her boss smiling down at her. "Eolgul jjipuriji marayo. Smile~"

"You guys owe me," Jaemi said as she placed her briefcase on the floor and smoothed down her skirt. "If I knew I was going to be with you guys during your schedules, I've could've worn something more casual. I thought I was going to be in the office all day."

"Sorry Jae," the man softly said. He leaned towards her and she couldn't help but catch her breath. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was still handsome despite being almost thirty. He chuckled after seeing her reaction, grabbed the briefcase she placed on the floor and gestured her to go into the room. "Just go in. It's just the guys in there."

"All the rookies left?" Jaemi asked as she stepped into the now loud and chaotic room. She shook her head. "I don't miss this noise. Doojoon, shut them up."

"Haha, you know they do their own thing." Yoon Doojoon smiled, as he scanned the room. His members and fellow CEOs were scattered around, being obnoxiously loud.

"Jaemi~" a voice called out, his arms opened wide. His dark hair fell across his forehead and he flashed an adorable smile at her. Jaemi still couldn't believe this guy was a year older than her. He looked really young; like he could pull off being her own little brother.

"Don't you Jaemi me, Yang Yoseob." The female rolled her eyes at the cute, but somehow manly, male. Was it possible for him to be so muscular yet adorable at the same time? "It's because of you that I'm stuck here being your part-time manager."

"And my personal manager," another male softly muttered under his breath.

"You know you love us chingu." A deep voice rang out amongst the men, making Jaemi sigh as she flashed him a middle finger. He was the youngest of the CEOs and always gave Jaemi trouble.

"Can it, Son Dongwoon." The female muttered as her shoulders deflated. She was so tired of the noise around her that she just wanted to rest. "You may be my boss but don't forget I could kick your ass."

"Why is she so different from our nice Creative Director?" Doojoon shook his head as he asked out of the blue. "Haneul is so nice and gentle like a flower."

Junhyung, their in-house composer laughed. Jaemi greatly admired him since the songs he composed were just so meaningful. "Because unlike Haneul, Jaemi doesn't feel the need to impress us."

"That explains why she's always mean to us." Yoseob chuckled before receiving a small curse from the female in question.

The members of Highlight began teasing Yoseob as Jaemi made her way to one of the couches. She pulled out her phone and started to text a number on her phone, most likely someone from the office, when she felt someone sitting next to her. She glanced only to see one of her other bosses smirking at her.

God how she hated that smile. But why, oh why, did she like him the most out of the others?

Long before Jaemi even started working for Around Us Entertainment, she was initially a trainee under CUBE Entertainment. She trained alongside the Highlight, back then Beast, members and the now disbanded 4Minute members during her youth. She never got to have a proper debut or anything since she felt she wasn't as talented compared to the others. She still received training but focused more on her studies in finance as a potential backup. She eventually landed a position within CUBE's Finance department instead of officially debuting.

She watched as her friends began to debut, 4Minute and Beast in 2009, BTOB in 2012. She never got familiar with the new rookies, apart from running into them during certain meetings and whatnot. She was sad when 4Minute suddenly disbanded and the news that Hyunseung had left Beast, devastated her.

After hearing that the remaining members of Beast wasn't going to resign with CUBE and instead formed their own company and rename their group to Highlight, Doojoon scouted her in which she accepted kindly. She just never imagined that she would end up working for her friends as an executive for the finance department.

And their part-time manager.

Well, full time for one of them.

"What is it, Kikwang?" Jaemi asked the man sitting next to her. She often addressed them informally, much to the horror of their Creative Director and other executives. Doojoon often told the staff to treat each other as friends and family, not just an employer and employee relationship.

Guess Jaemi was the only one being informal.

She was a close friend of theirs after all.

"Who you texting?" Kikwang asked as he peered into her face. Today he wore glasses, his blonde hair parted and disheveled. Jaemi's breath stopped momentarily as she stared. "A boyfriend?"

"You already know I'm not dating anyone." She remembered to breath and gave him a nudge and showed him her phone. "Haneul is making sure I don't cause trouble."

Kikwang laughed as he read the text. **Make sure THEY don't cause trouble.** "I think she meant us. It's like Haneul to worry about unlike a certain someone."

"You guys are just trouble period." Jaemi chuckled, slowly smiling at him. There was something that fluttered whenever she looked at him; like that feeling of a girl who was developing a subtle school girl crush. _I wonder if he looks at me that way..._ Jaemi shook her head and cleared her mind of anything inappropriate of her boss. _Stop it, Jaemi! You're a healthy single woman of 27. Stop thinking about your boss!_

Kikwang looked at her and slowly smiled. As the other members were busy talking amongst each other, Highlight's main dancer leaned in towards Jaemi. Only to whisper in her ear. He straightened up and watch her reaction, a soft red creeping on her face.

And then she punched his shoulder.

"Haha, you're reactions are too cute Jaemi." He chuckled. He definitely enjoyed that face she was making.

"S-shut up Lee Kikwang!"

* * *

**Around Us Entertainment**

"Executive Yoo, here are the files you asked for before you left with the CEOs." A woman handed Jaemi a thick folder. She waited until her boss dismissed her but remembered that there was something else. "Ah! Director Park Haneul is also here to see you."

Jaemi nodded and began flipping through the files. "Send her in."

The woman nodded before slipping out the door to be replaced by another. This woman was none other than Jaemi's friend, Park Haneul, the Creative Director of Around Us Ent.

"You're busy with work after coming from their schedule?" Haneul looked at the now serious Jaemi as she took a seat in one of the comfy lounge chairs. "Doesn't being part-time manager tire you out?"

"Everything tires me out now." Jaemi sighed as she put the files down and looked at her friend. "On top of being Exec to the Financial Department, I'm a part-time manager to CEOs Yoon, Yong, Yang, and Son, and a full-time manager to Lee Kikwang. I have no private time to myself now and I'm only getting less than 3 hours of sleep now because my schedule has to match theirs."

"Ouch." Haneul clicked her tongue. "Well, technically, you're getting even less sleep because of _you know who_."

Jaemi began to turn red and Haneul laughed.

The two women became fast friends after Jaemi scored a good investment from Park & Son's Corporation for a business deal when she was still employed by CUBE. The two women still remembered how they met — it was a meeting gone wrong when Haneul barged into the conference room to ambush Jaemi to stop messing around with her brother. The meeting still went well regardless, but Jaemi, being somewhat serious and calculative, cornered the younger woman and demanded why she was so rude. That was the day she found out that Haneul was the younger daughter of CEO Park Seungeun and the younger sister of the three special Executives Jiwan, Kangho, and Taehee.

They became fast friends soon after, people always wondering how two people with very different personalities became such friends. Although Jaemi was considered serious, cold, and calculative, she was a tender and passionate woman and it often reflected in her work. Haneul, on the other hand, was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. And although she had everything that she wanted, she was quite a rebel and often teased others.

"Admit it," Haneul started as she watched her friend's reaction. "He's definitely keeping you up begging for more."

"Oh hush you." Jaemi scoffed. "It's not like he likes me or anything. I guess I'm just a booty call to him."

"But still! An office romance, how exciting!"

"Then why don't you get with one of them?" Jaemi asked. "I know you like Yo–"

"Don't you dare say his name here." Haneul glared. She looked around the office, making sure no one was within earshot. "You know if you say, no even curse their name, they always come running. I'm not ready for that just yet."

"That's not true," Jaemi scoffed. She rose from her seat to stand by her friend. "I always mention Kikwang and he nev–"

"Jaemi, do you have a moment?" The door opened, Kikwang striding into Jaemi's office without a care in the world. He looked at the two women and wondered about the situation he walked into. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Speak of the devil. I'll be going now." Haneul knowingly smiled. "Let's get lunch sometime Jaemi."

The door closed after Haneul, leaving Jaemi and Kikwang in the room. Jaemi turned to the male, "You needed me?"

"I wanted to talk about our next schedule but..." Kikwang walked towards her office door, only to lock it. He turned towards her, a smirk on her face. "Why don't we have some fun instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

Park Haneul shook her head as she heard the door close and locked behind her. Good thing her friend didn't have a secretary. Word would have gotten out as fast as a bullet.

She left the financial department away from whatever filth her friend and her boss was up to. She didn't dislike the idea of hooking up with someone from the office, in fact, she found it pretty thrilling. She'd be open to date someone from the office but everyone in her department and the other execs were boring. The CEOs? They were way to spontaneous for Haneul. She was actually surprised that Jaemi was sleeping with one of them.

Yong Junhyung was the closest to her ideal type of a bad boy. But... He was just as weird as the rest of them.

She sighed. She was envious of Jaemi, that sneaky girl. Snatching up one of the CEOs of the company. She remembered she found out about their secret little activity one morning when she went to her friends upscale apartment to drop off coffee. She found clothes strewn on the floor, a few packets of opened condoms scattered about, car keys on the coffee table. Then when she walked into Jaemi's room, she was shocked to find her friend and their boss cuddling together.

She backed out of the room, left Jaemi's coffee and a note on the kitchen counter, and exited the apartment in one swift motion.

Damn. Lee Kikwang must've been one freak in bed if he got the _'oh so serious'_ Jaemi to actually sleep with him.

Haneul sighed, as she looked back on that day. She wished she didn't see what she saw but at least they weren't physically doing anything. She shook her head and opened the door to her office only to find one of her hot yet weird bosses waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Doojoon asked as he lounged against one of her windows. He was throwing one of the apples that was on her desk in the air and catching it with his hand. "Did you go see Jae?"

Great. The big CEO is here. Haneul smiled and gestured for him to sit across from her in one of her office chairs. "Why don't you sit down Doojoon-ssi. And yes, I went to see Jaemi when she got into the office."

"Always so sweet and formal," Doojoon softly said to himself. Why he was so smitten with her, he never really understood. Upon hiring new staff for the company, she stood out amongst the other applicants. Not to mention, Jaemi vouched that she was a hard-working woman.

"I'm here to invite you out for food and drinks. It's a company party for celebrating our win with 'Plz Don't Be Sad.' Will you join us?" He asked.

"Company party?" Haneul looked at him. "Will everyone be going?"

"I've invited everyone but Chief Jung and Section Chief Oh can't make it." Doojoon said, confirming with his phone. "Something about their kids or parents..."

Company party huh? Maybe she would get some insight on her fellow co-workers partying side since she often saw them in work mode. Who knows maybe someone in her department or one of the other higher-ups were wild. They did work for an entertainment label of all places.

"I guess I can go." She smiled at him. "Should I drive there or..."

"Nah, its not that far from the company." Doojoon muttered. "I'll text you the address."

"Well I have to stop by home anyway." Haneul said. "So I'll see you there."

* * *

  
"Please oppas~" Haneul whined at her older brothers.

"Count me out." The middle brother, Kangho, uttered. "I have other things to do than to party."

"Me too–" the oldest brother, Jiwan, began but stopped when Haneul shouted something interesting.

"Jaemi will be there!"

"Oh? She will?" Jiwan asked, his sister nodding her head. "I guess I'll go if Jaemi is going. Let me go get changed."

Haneul looked at her crazy older brother. She admired him alot but when it came to Jaemi, he was a sucker. She knew her brother had a thing for Jaemi and he openly declared a declaration of love to her a few years back but Jaemi shot him down. They remained friends but he still liked her.

And Jaemi knew it.

"Taehee-oppa, are you gonna come too?" Haneul asked her third brother.

Taehee raised an eyebrow before shrugging and ruffled his sister's hair. He didn't look like his other sibling since he was adopted, but they've always treated him like one of their own regardless of the circumstances. To the Park family, Taehee was just as important as every other member.

"Yeah, I'll come too Squirt." He chuckled. "Gotta keep Jiwan-hyung in line."

Haneul nodded and bounded up to her room to change into something nice and comfortable. It was a company party but she didn't know what to exactly wear in events like these. She decided to call Jaemi and ask what she would be wearing.

" ** _What's up, Haneul?_** " Jaemi picked up a few seconds later.

"What are you wearing Jaemi?"

" _ **A dress. Low-cut.**_ " Her friend muttered, hearing something else apart from her friend's voice. She was talking to someone but who?

"Is Kikwang-ssi there? Did he come over to your apartment? Did you guys do stuff?"

" _ **What are you, five? But yeah... He's about to leave soon. But why are you calling me?**_ "

"I just wanted to know what you were wearing. Don't wear anything too racy. Jiwan-oppa is coming...as your date."

" _ **Aish, Jiwan is not gonna give up huh?**_ " Jaemi sighed on the other line. " _ **Does he even know about-**_ "

"No one in the family knows. Probably Taehee-oppa since he's not as cukoo in the head as Jiwan-oppa. But I'll tell him you like someone else." Haneul heard shuffling on the other line and the sound of what seemed like a door opening.

" _ **I'll see you later. Yeah I'll be there. Bye.**_ " Jaemi wasn't talking to her but was talking to the person who kept her company. " _ **Haneul-ah, I need to start getting ready. If you guys are coming to my apartment to pick me up, give me like thirty minutes to refreshen myself.**_ "

"Okay. But don't take too long." Haneul muttered as she finished the last of her makeup. "I'll punch in your code when I get there."

Haneul hung up and finished getting ready for the night.

* * *

  
As the two males and two females reached the door of Vortex Bar and Grill, Haneul grabbed her brother Taehee's arm. "Taehee-oppa, shall we go?"

Her brother shrugged and opened the door to the bar where they were greeted by the employees of Around Us. Jaemi and her 'date' followed behind, everyone soon buzzing about. It seemed as if the two women came with their boyfriends — Haneul and her brother Taehee's looked nothing alike with Jaemi and Jiwan looking like a legit couple.

"Ah, Jaemi-ssi," a woman who was well in her thirties came towards them. She worked in the Marketing Department. "Is this your boyfriend by any chance?"

"Oh I'm–" the male was about to say but was interrupted when Jaemi cut in.

"Deh. This is Park Jiwan, one of the special Executives of Park & Son's." Jaemi quickly cut in, slightly stepping on the man's shoe. She gestured to Haneul's other brother. "This is Park Taehee, another Executive of Park & Son's."

Soon the room was buzzing with talk that Around Us' financial executive was actually dating a man of high calibar. Both of Haneul's brothers were soon informed of what was happening and helpfully played along with the women.

Doojoon and Kikwang didn't look exactly too happy when they saw the two women hanging on the arms of two handsome men. Downing his drink, Kikwang gestured for the bartender to fill up his cup more.

"So Jae has a boyfriend huh?" Kikwang muttered. "How come she never told us?"

Doojoon shrugged, sipping from his cup. "Who knows. She's been keeping secrets lately. What I want to know is if that's really Haneul's boyfriend. Look how cozy they are."

Kikwang wasn't getting fooled by it. He heard of the talks of Jaemi having a man in her life but he knows it was him. Whenever he would go over to Jaemi's house, there was no other presence of other men. No other man made her feel the way he made her feel.

It was just of him and him alone.

Doojoon wasn't faring well either. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Why was he getting mad about seeing Haneul with another man? He left the bar, telling Kikwang that he was gonna go talk to Yoseob and Junhyung.

"I'm wiped." Jaemi sat in the seat next to Kikwang and ordered herself a drink. "Who knew the women in the company gossiped so much?"

"Who is he?" Kikwang asked her softly as he sipped his drink. "Thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

Jaemi shot him a flushed look. Was she drunk already? "Uh uh. He's Haneul's cousin. We're just good friends."

"Oh. So you and he hasn't... You guys never slept together did you?"

"It's not like that at all." Jaemi softly said as she ran a hand through her hair, strobes of light hitting her collarbone. She looked at him. "What we have is special. You and I."

Kikwang chuckled. How was he ever gonna tell this woman no? He looked at the rest of the bar, seeing Dongwoon telling others that they should go to karaoke, Junhyung chatting it up with some nice girls and Yoseob getting his groove on the dance floor.

Doojoon seemed to be talking to Haneul, the other two men standing in a corner watching the two. Something seemed off. Really off. "That man's not Haneul's boyfriend right? The whole night, I've seen them trying to get Doojoon and Haneul together."

"To be honest," Jaemi chuckled, as she ordered another drink. "They're actually Haneul's brothers. But pretend you don't know about her family status. She doesn't like people knowing that she came from such a prestigious family."

"So–"

"Jiwan-oppa and I just friends. There's nothing going on between us two." Jaemi muttered as she scanned the crowd. It was getting empty, majority of the company going out for karaoke. "He's agreed to be an excuse when I have to talk about a man. Since no one can really know about us."

Kikwang nodded. "You're right."

They scanned the room, noticing that the bar was indeed emptying out. Haneul's brothers were no where to be seen and Doojoon and Haneul seemed to be leaving someplace as well. The bar seemed to occupied by only regulars now, no one they knew seemed to be there.

"Can I– Can we–" Kikwang started to ask. "I want you so much Jaemi. I don't think I can handle it."

Jaemi nodded, her hand slowly squeezing his thigh. "Your place? I'm wearing something I'd think you'd like."

* * *

  
Haneul groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She shuffled in the soft blankets feeling somewhat satisfied. She opened her eyes only to find that she was not in her room.

"Where in the world am I?" She softly asked. She looked around the room, noting it's masculinity, her bra thrown across the room, a man's underwear next to the bed. "Who did I do last night?"

She heard a moan next to her and clutched the sheets closer to her body, the man slowly sitting up.

"Ugh it's morning already." He sleepily said. That voice was all too familiar. He opened one eye and smiled at her, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ears. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Do-Doojoon-ssi?!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Doojoon-ssi?!”

The man next to her slowly nodded his head, one hand to slick his dark back from his forehead. The sunlight flitted through the curtains, brightly illuminating the room, Haneul making out the scene before her. She was in a very simple laid out room yet it had a feel of masculinity about it. She noticed both their clothes strewn about, a heap of blankets lying on the floor.

 _Did we do it on the floor?!_ Haneul shook her head. Of all people, why her boss? And why this one out of her bosses?! She sat still and breathed slowly, her mind playing out countless of scenarios that could occur.

“Haneul-ah? You okay?”

She shivered at the sound of her name. The way he called out her name was...indescribable. Haneul slowly looked at him. “Deh? I'm sorry. I just… I can't believe… did we really sleep together?”

“Yeah. But do you feel ok?” Doojoon suddenly sat up in bed. He had a broad frame, muscular yet it wasn't to the extent of his fellow group members. He reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin. “I'm sorry I hurt you last night. But you wouldn't let me stop.”

“Just a bit sore. But I'm fine.” Haneul bit her bottom lip and softly smiled. “No. It's just that… What if the office found out? Everyone will talk.”

“It didn't stop Kikwang and Jae from sleeping together.” Doojoon paused to think. He heard laughter coming from the guest room but Haneul was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anything. “On multiple occasions.”

She looked up at him quickly. “How did you know? Do the others know?”

“Just me and Yoseob. I've known Kikwang and Jaemi both for so many years. It was just a matter of time before they slept together.” He shrugged. It always occurred to him that two of his friends would have an affair going on.

“Oh right,” Haneul nodded. “I forgot that Jaemi was a Cube trainee. How was it training with her? Was she always so serious?”

“Jaemi? Nah, Jae was such a klutz and pretty stupid back then. But she was such a hard worker and passionate.” Doojoon smiled, remembering his trainee days. “She was transferred over to the finance department when management noticed that she was a damn pretty good accountant. But now I look back and think, ' _damn, one of my oldest friends is actually pretty smart_.’ That's one reason why I scouted Jaemi into the company.”

Haneul stared at him. She felt this weird feeling after he talked about Jaemi. She couldn't have been jealous. Right? “Did...Did you ever like Jaemi?”

“Did I ever like her? Oh, you meant that,” he shook his head. He did like her briefly until he found out that she only had eyes for Kikwang. “No. Jaemi had eyes for someone else entirely. It's no wonder they're having an office affair.”

“I see.” Haneul nodded. It made sense since whenever she seemed to talk about the members of Highlight, Kikwang was usually the topic of interest. “No wonder she likes him the best.”

“Yup. All they ever did was give each other goggly eyes back in the days. I just wish Kikwang would officially make her his girlfriend, you know?” He moved the sheets away from his body, Haneul quickly looking away from his naked body. Doojoon grinned and began to tease her. “Why are you looking away? You saw me all last night.”

“Because it's daylight now!” Haneul threw a pillow at him. “Put on some clothes damn it!”

“Yes. Yes.” He moved towards the closet and then gestured to the connecting bathroom. “Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready in a bit.”

“You cook?” She asked as she wrapped the sheets around her. “I was under the impression that a rich man like you would have maids or something.”

“Of course I know how to cook.” Doojoon smiled. “Now go get ready. And don't freak out when you sit at the table.”

* * *

“Ouuu~ something smells good!” A cheery voice rang out. Jaemi bounded out of the guest room, her dark hair up in a messy bun and wearing nothing but a large white T-shirt and a pair of black panties.

Doojoon looked up from the frying pan and gestured to a seat. He wasn't at all fazed about the woman's state of having barely any clothes. “You know the drill.”

“Oh man, can I live with you forever?” The woman sat in the chair, pouring herself a cup of coffee as she waited for breakfast. “I'll even pay rent.”

“Now Jae, we talked about this yesterday,” Doojoon placed a plate of toast, eggs, and sausages in front of the woman. “And the day before yesterday. And the day before that. When are you going home? It's like you're living here.”

Jaemi shrugged her shoulders. “It’s technically not my fault someone is crashing at your place for weeks.”

“It's not my fault that my place is flooded.” Kikwang strolled out of the guest bedroom, wearing his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. “Everything won't be fixed for a another few weeks. I'm just glad Doojoon let me stay here.”

“Can't you stay at Jae’s place for a while?” Doojoon muttered as he sat at the table with his two oldest friends. “I'm tired of hearing your filth night after night.”

“Nope. Too many co-workers know where I live.” Jaemi sipped on her coffee as Kikwang devoured her breakfast. “Can't take the chance for the boss to slip out of my place.”

“You’re one to talk Doojoon,” Kikwang laughed. He teasingly smiled at his leader. “You were getting pretty freaky last night.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Doojoon turned back to the frying pan.

“Yeah right. We both know you and Haneul…” Jaemi paused and began to make hand movements. With one hand, her fingers made a circle whereas the index of the other finger kept going through the circle.

“What the hell Jae,” Doojoon groaned, Kikwang laughing. “How in the world am I friends with you?”

“Because I'm awesome~” Jaemi trilled out.

If she had two different personalities, it was quite possible. When she is at the office, dealing with work or co-workers, Jaemi was a calculative, serious and perfectionist professional. But with the CEOs, she was pretty outgoing and quite weird.

Stupid was what Doojoon called her. It was his way of being affectionate.

Doojoon shook his head and smiled. He enjoyed moments like these when he would get together with his friends and they just bonded over the most random things. It was hard for him at first, when all the members began to live on their own. They used to share a dorm for years and the thought of not seeing his friends felt empty. With the scent of coffee and breakfast mixed together, the three friends reminisced about the past and joked about new memories.

“Jaemi?” A voice rung out and the three people sitting at the table turned to look. Haneul looked surprised but she was utterly confused as well. “What are you doing here? And wearing that? Is this a business meeting?”

Jaemi had to stifle a laugh. She loved her best friend, but sometimes she was kinda slow on the updates. She nodded her head towards the other woman and then gestured her to seat on an empty chair. “'Sup.”

Haneul raised her eyebrows as Doojoon handed her a cup of coffee and her breakfast. “'Sup? Jaemi never says that. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“Am I going blind or does she have hickies all over the side of her neck?” Jaemi ignored her friend and looked over to Kikwang. Haneul blushed a deep red, and looked down at her cup. “Aigoo…”

“Doojoon! I'm hungry!” A man strolled out the guest room, sporting basketball shorts and a tank top. He stopped short when he saw Haneul. “Oh, Haneul-ssi. Annyeong.”

“W-wh-why is Yoseob-ssi here? And why does he look like he has scratch marks all over his arms?” Haneul looked around the table. Jaemi couldn't hold her laughter whereas Kikwang looked away, whistling a tune.

Yoseob looked at his arms. He seemed to not noticed them until Haneul brought it up. “Oh these? Jaemi did that.”

“Mwoh?” Haneul looked over at her friend. “Did you do it with Yoseob-ssi too?!”

Jaemi shrugged. “Hmm, who said I couldn't?”

“But you and Kikwang-ssi-”

“Technically aren't dating. So we had a threesome! Its not like you never had one.” Jaemi questioned.

“Because I never did! And you know that.” Haneul frowned. Of all people, her best should have known that she never slept with anyone before. Until she ended up having a one night stand with Highlight's leader.

“It's not too late to try. I could lend you Kikwang.” Jaemi suggested.

“The hell Jaemi?” Kikwang raised an eyebrow. “I don't just fuck with anybody. No offense Haneul-ssi.”

Haneul shook her head. “None taken."

“I told you she was stupid.” Doojoon muttered to Haneul. Jaemi seemed to not have a care in the world as she shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her coffee.

“Guess you were never introduced to this side of Jaemi huh?” Yoseob laughed, Haneul shaking her head. “You're in for a tough ride.”


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't be mad at Jaemi forever, you know."

Haneul sighed. She wasn't mad per se, it was just frustrating that her best friend felt the need to hide the side of her that only the Highlight members knew. Doojoon gave her a concerned look, leaning against her office bookcase as he watched her work.

"I'm not mad." She proclaimed, scribbling her signature on documents that her secretary placed in her inbox. "I'm just a bit disappointed."

After what had happened that morning, what with Haneul finding out that Jaemi had slept with both Kikwang and Yoseob, they all migrated to the company without ever mentioning what had occurred. Haneul was quite silent the whole way to the company, her mind full of questions. Doojoon seemed to be troubled, the sudden thought that he actually slept with one of his employees sunk in. Kikwang was trying all morning to talk to Jaemi, but the latter evaded him at him every turn. Yoseob seemed to not have a care in the world as he shrugged his shoulders and met up with Junhyung and Dongwoon in the studio.

"You can't fault Jae. She's having fun." Doojoon muttered.

"Too much fun if you ask me." Haneul rolled her eyes. She placed her pen down and looked up at her boss. "She's having an office affair with Kikwang-ssi and then goes sleep with Yoseob-ssi? Is she crazy?"

"I don't think Yoseob really cares about this issue." Doojoon shrugged. "Haneul-ah, I'm sorry you haven't seen that side of Jae. She really is an idiot. She's a good person, but still an idiot."

"It's just frustrating that as my best friend she hasn't even told me about this wild side of her." Haneul frowned. "I thought I knew everything about her like she knows me."

"You know," Doojoon smiled at her. "It was going to come up sooner or later. Personally, I didn't know Jaemi had a serious fierce side to her until she joined the company."

"Guess there are things we both didn't know." Haneul sighed. "By the way, what occurred last night never happened ok?"

"So what we had..."

"Hush!" Haneul glared at him. “I can't afford to have the whole office know about what happen last night. You know half the ladies in accounting can't keep their mouth shut.”

“Aren't they under Jae’s department?” Doojoon cocked his head to the side. "Couldn't she just like tell them to be quiet?"

“I thought Finance and Accounting were two different departments.” Haneul looked at him questionably. "And no, she can't just tell them that. They'll take it to HR."

“Really?” Doojoon scratched his head.

“You're one of the CEOs and didn't even know that?” Haneul stared at him in disbelief.

“I just thought that they were all under one department since they deal with money. And isn't Jaemi a part of HR?”

“Nah, she'll tell you that she doesn't deal with Human Resources since that's not her department. Don't let Jaemi hear you say that. She'll probably take all your shoes from your office like she did with Dongwoon’s last week.” Haneul stated, gesturing at his shoes.

"She did?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice Dongwoon went barefoot all last week?"

* * *

"Jaemi, could we talk?"

She tried all day to avoid him but it was no use. Kikwang had cornered her when she was on her way to discuss the finances for Junhyung's solo with him when Kikwang had grabbed her wrist. Jaemi was led up to the roof and to a more secluded area. She was dreading this moment. This talk.

Did he not want to continue whatever they had going on? Did he get a girlfriend and wanted to call it off? Sure it wasn't a serious relationship, but Jaemi had feelings for Kikwang, and if this was a way for her to be by his side, she would take it.

"What's this all about?" She looked at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kikwang took a deep breath before sitting down on the bench and patting the seat next to him. "It's about...us."

"What about us?" She sat down, her eyes staring at anything but his. "Was it about what happened with Yoseob last night?"

He shook his head. "No. Yoseob is an entirely different story. You know how he is."

She nodded. "Yeah... By chance do you have..."

"A girlfriend?" He finished but shook his head. "No. But there is this girl I'm interested in."

"Oh?" In a way she didn't want to hear it but she wanted to know about the girl that he was interested. "Cool. I guess."

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes me in return. I've known her for a long time already but I'm afraid of telling her. The relationship we have as friends might get ruined." Kikwang softly chuckled. He looked up at her and if there was any emotion on her face, he couldn't tell. For as long as he knew her, Jaemi was one of those people who hid their emotions well.

"Do I know this girl?"Jaemi asked a few seconds later.

"Of course you do. We've all trained together back in the days."

"Trained together..." Jaemi tried to narrow the names down but could only think of the members of ex-girl group 4Minute. "Was it one of the girls from 4Minute?"

Kikwang couldn't help but chuckle. Of all people, why'd she mention 4Minute? He reached out to cup her cheek and turned her face to his. Softly caressing her skin, he gave her a soft smile. "No. Jaemi, it's you."

For a moment, her eyes seemed to flicker. Jaemi took a deep breath, not believing what he said. "I'm hearing things. Did you say it was me?"

He nodded as he continued to hold her gaze. "I like you Jae."

The emotions seemed to come tumbling down. She pushed his hand from her face and turned away, refusing to let him see her face. "I... I don't believe you."

Kikwang grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He saw the disbeliefin her face. "Jaemi... I really, really like you."

And then he kissed her.

They've shared countless of kisses but this one felt different.

It wasn't rushed and didn't seem so heavy compared to the ones they had whenever they slept together. It was soft and gentle, Kikwang gently cupping her face, his lips moving over hers ever so slowly. Lost in the moment, Jaemi wrapped her arms around his neck, receiving and giving her all.

Jaemi's lips were incredibly soft, almost pillowy. Kikwang deepened the kiss, the hand at the back of her neck bringing her closer. He felt her hand curve around his neck. He moved closer, lured by her response and a small, almost helpless sound she made as she opened her lips.

The rigid length of him matched perfectly in the notch between her thighs. Kikwang's hardness pressed into her softness, his mouth possessed hers with wicked skill, while his arms surrounded her. Sliding her hands into his hair, she curved her fingers around his scalp, beneath the thick locks.

A harsh breath escaped him, and his lips slid along her throat. Even in her not so innocent mind, she sense the wealth of experience in his careful touch, the hunger he kept so tightly shackled...

This felt just right.

This felt like heaven.

And then she pulled away.

"I can't... I'm sorry."

* * *

A knock sounded on her door and before Haneul could call out, Jaemi had stuck her head in.

"Can I come in?"

Haneul nodded.

Jaemi entered the office and noticed Doojoon sitting in one of the chairs, most likely reading reports. "Doojoon, do you mind if I talk to Haneul? Like alone?"

"No go ahead." The leader of Highlight and her boss, excused himself. He muttered under his breath about meeting up with Kikwang or something of the other.

Jaemi, sat down on one of the chairs and twiddled her fingers. “Before you say anything, I never did anything with Yoseob.”

“It didn't look like that.” Haneul’s voice muttered.

Jaemi sighed. “I'm serious. Yoseob was there before Kikwang and I got there. We didn't even know he was in sleeping in the room until he woke up in the middle of the night and told us to shut up. God, I was so embarrassed.”

"Serious? Like you guys literally did it front of him?"

"How were we supposed to know that he was crashing at Doojoon's place too? And we were a tad bit drunk..."

"This lady... Okay, I forgive you. But you have to tell me why he has all sorts of marks on him." Haneul placed her documents down and glanced at her friend. "What's going on?"

"Kikwang kissed me." Jaemi said as she sunk into one of Haneul's chair.

"That's nothing new."

Jaemi continued as she played with the hem of her skirt. "And he confessed that he liked me."

"He what?!" Haneul exclaimed, her full attention now on her friend. "Like literally confessed liking you?"

Jaemi nodded. "What do I do?"

"Woman! Snap out of it." Haneul snapped her fingers in front of Jaemi. "Don't you like him too? Tell him you like him!"

"It's hard." Jaemi shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"So you're just gonna let this opportunity fly right past you?"

"What if a scandal shows up?"

Haneul shook her head. "You never cared about scandals. Weren't you an idol once?"

"Uh no." Jaemi rolled her eyes. "I was a trainee."

"Just be honest to yourself. Do you like him?"

"I... yeah. I guess I liked him since our trainee days..." Jaemi muttered.

"Wait, you liked Kikwang-hyung all along? Damn, and I thought it was me all along." A voice said aloud by the door.

Jaemi stared at the man. "Go away maknae. You didn't hear anything okay?"

"So is it okay if I told hyung that you like him?" Dongwoon suggested, digging his hands into his pockets. "I mean he is one call away~"

"You wouldn't dare."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated scene coming up!

Jaemi stood in the waiting room and monitored the screen that was on the wall. "What an idiot."  
  
"I think it's sweet." Haneul chuckled, watching the screen. "I think he's trying to impress you."  
  
"Your definition of sweet has to be different than mines." Jaemi shook her head as her friend laughed.  
  
"Look at all those smiles!" Haneul let out in glee. “Awh!”  
  
The two women, along with other Around Us staff, were gathered in Kikwang's waiting room, monitoring his latest performance for his comeback. Jaemi, in her casual (yet stylish in Junhyung's words) attire was leaning by the wall, her office bag on the floor next to her. She had no other choice but to follow Kikwang around during his schedules since she was, technically, his full-time manager until they hire one.  
  
Haneul was there to be there. She normally didn't come to any of the music broadcasts since she normally found the screaming of fangirls annoying. She only came to today's broadcast since she was dragged by Jaemi to accompany her.  
  
"Well he can stuff it in the trash for all I care." Jaemi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Is he trying to kill Lights out there?"  
  
"You jealous?" Haneul muttered in between laughs. She leaned closer to her friend and whispered. "I wouldn't worry so much though. He knows what you like...in bed."  
  
Jaemi coughed and turned red. "Hey! I mean it's not like...we haven't...I give up."  
  
"So have you and lover boy figured things out?" Haneul asked, sitting on one of the sofas available in the room. “Are you guys official?”  
  
Jaemi sighed and joined her. "Kind of, I guess... We're dating now but I wanted to take things slow. What about you and Doojoon?”

  
“Nothing's going on between us. Who'd want to date that dork?” She shook her head. Haneul frowned at her best friend. "Why take things slow? You've known each other for years, trained with each other, slept together on multiple occasions..."  
  
"And your point?" Jaemi asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“Hurry up and get married and have kids dammit!” Haneul made a face as a thought hit her. "You guys look out of it. Is the sex going okay?"  
  
Jaemi colored, her cheeks turning a dark pink. She bit her lower lip and played with the hem of her shirt. "We haven't had sex since that day he confessed to me...and now seeing him performing on stage with those moves... I'm having all sorts of emotions going right now."  
  
"Keep it in your pants girl." Haneul smirked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I say jump him the first chance you guys are alone."

“Haneul…” Jaemi rolled her eyes.  
  
 _"Noona!"  
  
"Jaemi-noona!"_  
  
Two young men, one shorter than the other, approached them and gave Jaemi a brief hug. They broke away to give Haneul a respectful bow. The members of Pentagon had just finished their comeback stage before Kikwang's and two of them decided to pay a visit.  
  
"Oh Hongseok-ah. Jinho-ah. Annyeong." Jaemi ruffled the young men's hair. They used to be trainees of both YG and SM respectively, but pulled out to join CUBE instead. "You guys did good. Where are the others?"  
  
"They're watching hyung's stage." Hongseok replied, grinning at her. He was tall, not like his his group member Wooseok, but still tall.  
  
"Wait...you monitored us?" Jinho asked, his blond hair style impeccably.  
  
"Can't help it. I'm still a Cube girl at heart." Jaemi shrugged, a smile on her face. She was closer to Jinho and Hongseok than some of the other members of Pentagon and CLC.  
  
"Hyung is doing awesome though. His fanchants are crazy." Jinho nodded, watching the monitor.  
  
"Kikwang definitely knows how attract attention." Jaemi mumbled. She turned to Hongseok. "Hongseok-ah, you've improved alot."  
  
"Ah thanks noona." Hongseok gave a small smile and nod. "By the way, is it true..."  
  
"What?" Jaemi cocked her head to the side.  
  
"That you and Kikwang-hyung..." Hongseok trailed off. Haneul laughed at the boy's pure innocent act.

“If they're dating?” Haneul finished for him. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where'd you hear that from?" Jaemi questioned.  
  
Hongseok bit the inside of his cheek. "Dongwoon-hyung. I think it's just a rumor though..."  
  
"No it's true that Kikwang and I are dating." Jaemi muttered. She turned to Haneul. "Remind me to beat up Dongwoon when we get back to the company."  
  
"I think you and Kikwang-hyung look good together." Jinho nodded, a smile creeping on his lips. He turned towards the door. "Right hyung?"  
  
Jaemi felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pulled her closer to collide with his body. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

His cologne, mixed with the smell of sweat, wafted to her nose. His white shirt brushed against her cheek, his muscular arm firmly but gently held her. Kikwang looked down at her and sent her a gorgeous smile. "Hmm... even the hobaes think we look good together. Will our children look beautiful like you or handsome like me?"  
  
Jaemi pulled away and lightly slapped his arm, looking around the room. "Not here. Can't it wait?"  
  
Kikwang snaked an arm around her and shook his head. "Nope. Can't wait."  
  
It was suddenly no surprise that Kikwang and Jaemi were suddenly going out, although it wasn't made public outside of Around Us or to some other idols apart from Jinho and Hongseok. After confessing that he liked her, Kikwang made it no secret to the male staff of Around Us, in fact the whole company, that Jaemi and he were seeing each other. Doojoon beamed in delight that Kikwang was finally leaving his place, Yoseob and Dongwoon weren't at all surprised about the news, and Junhyung shook his head when the news got out and advised them to keep things on the down low.  
  
"Oppa..." Jaemi muttered, only to be squished in Kikwang's embrace.  
  
"When you call me oppa..." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I want to do dirty things to you right here."  
  
"No way. Not with the staff and hobaes here." Jaemi muttered and looked up at him. The rest of Around Us staff and dancers shook their heads and continued to do whatever they were doing. Jinho and Hongseok were headed towards the door slightly embarrassed.  
  
Kikwang sighed and leaned his head down towards hers. "Fine. Then let me kiss you."  
  
Before Jaemi could protest, Kikwang swooped in and gave Jaemi a tantalizing kiss.  
  
The fullness of his lips pressed against hers and he tasted the sweetness of her experienced lips. One of his hands clutched her lower back whereas the other hand cupped the back of her head. Her hand rested on his shoulder as Kikwang's lips moved over hers.  
  
At first it was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips: gentle and sweet. But gradually Kikwang started to taste rather than kiss. And tasting was like a drug that made him thirst for her even more. His fingers curled into her thick locks, and he bent his head, taking her mouth, passionately, hungrily.  
  
Jaemi felt as if all her senses were lost, whirling that all she could do was clutch his shoulders. His kiss made her knees tremble and heat grow between her legs...  
  
"Look at these children," A voice called out and Kikwang broke the kiss to look at his fellow members reactions. Junhyung raised an eyebrow, shaking his head but surprisingly amused. "Of all girls, it had to be our crazy friend, Jaemi."  
  
"Oh god, hyung." Dongwoon called out, turning to face the other way. "No one wants to see that."  
  
"I called it! See, told ya they would date sooner or later." Yoseob called out to Doojoon.  
  
"Yeah but I found out they were sleeping together before you." Doojoon countered back.  
  
"Damn it guys. Can't I have some alone time with my girlfriend?" Kikwang muttered, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Alone time? With the staff and me in the room?" Haneul chuckled, crossing her arms. "Really Kikwang-ssi?"  
  
"You guys were still here?" Kikwang asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah, watching you guys eating each other's faces out." Haneul rolled her eyes, the staff laughing.  
  
"Why don't you and Jaemi-ssi go home now, Kikwang-ssi." One of the staff members called out. "We know you've been waiting all night."  
  
"Yeah oppa!" A coordinator excitingly called out. "Since we all know you and unnie are dating, it's okay with us!"  
  
"Do it all night long~" One of the dancers called out.

"Make sure you wear a condom though!" Someone else called out.  
  
The room was filled with chuckles as Kikwang rolled his eyes and Jaemi hid her red face. Jaemi grabbed her bags, shook her head and looked up at Kikwang. "Can we go now? I'm so embarrassed that I can't even look anyone in the eye."

* * *

  
"You should go take a shower. You smell of sweat." Jaemi muttered as she and Kikwang walked into her apartment.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we both take a shower together?"  
  
Jaemi shook her head and pulled at his shirt collar. "It’s too early for me to take a shower though. If you want me to join you in the shower, how about we do something else first?"  
  
He teasingly raised an eyebrow. "Like what?”

Jaemi shrugged, leading him into the bedroom by pulling on his shirt. “I don't know. We could just… chill in the bedroom.”

He chuckled, as he sat on the bed. She straddled his legs, his hands on her waist. He gave her a mischievous grin.“Ohhh... You sure? Thought we were gonna take it slow."  
  
Jaemi started to unbutton his shirt. "I can't wait that long, Kikwang. After watching your performance tonight, I don't know if I can hold it in. I need..."  
  
Kikwang helped her take off his shirt. Jaemi ran her fingers down his naked chest.He took a deep breath. "And what does my Jaemi need?"  
  
"I really, really need you."

“That can be arranged.” Kikwang smiled, his fingers at the hem of her shirt. “But you'll have to get naked too.”

They both wasted no time getting undressed, both naked and laying on the bed. He kissed her, sweetly at first and then tightened his hold against her, as he deepened the kiss, coaxing her lips apart, darting his tongue into her mouth. His tongue touched hers and a jolt of heat went sliding through both of them.  


He kissed the side of her neck, tasted the small shell-like rim of an ear, and kissed her again, cupping her hips and pulled her against his arousal. She melted against him, returning the kiss in full measure, her breasts brushing against his chest. She threw her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his dark thick locks of hair. He opened her legs so he can kneel between them.

"Babe… are you ready for me?" He asked, his voice husky against her ear. He pushed a finger into her, his long finger being buried into her wet heat as he kissed her earlobe and neck. "You are so wet and tight Jaemi."  
  
"Ah..." She moaned, feeling his finger deep in her core, his thumb teasingly rubbing her clit. "Oppa..."  
  
Kikwang bit her ear again, his tongue swirling around. One hand was on her breast; teasing, cupping, kneading, squeezing, brushing his thumb against her taut nipple. His other hand was still teasing her down there, his thumb rubbing ever so gently, his finger pumping into her ever so soft and slow. “Jaemi... It's been hell not having you in my arms these past days."  
  
"Kikwang..." He silenced her with a kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth as he grasped her wrists and led them to his now throbbing sex. His tongue battled with hers, brushing against the roof of her mouth, her teeth, her tongue. It was like a battle of dominance.

And he was winning.

“I want you to go down on me, Kikwang." Jaemi breathed out.

He smirked, his hands at her waist so fast, so willing. “Whatever my Jaemi wants.”

Kikwang kissed the valley between her chest, down her stomach and towards her core. His mouth descended on her sweet, aching sex and his breath filled the moist cleft with steamy heat. A moan rose in her throat as his tongue searched through the springy curls until he reached the swollen lips hidden beneath. He licked one side of her thighs, then the other, the tip of his tongue teasing delicately.

He ravished her so gently, his tongue slipping over her melting flesh to find the secret entrance to her body, filling her with silky heat...withdrawing...filling. Jaemi went weak all over, her entrance pulsing urgently. As Kikwang nuzzled and played her, she tried to angle her body so that he would touch the peak that throbbed so desperately. He seemed not to understand what she wanted, or perhaps he did, licking all around the sensitive spot but not quite reaching it.

"Kikwang..." She whispered, wanting, needing. "Please oppa..."

But he continued to deny her, until she realized that he was doing it deliberately. Frustrated beyond bearing, she reached down to his head, and she felt a puff of his brief laugh against her thighs. And then suddenly, his mouth settled over her, on that aching spot.

"No." He murmured against her flesh as she arched into his mouth, pulling at his hair. "Not yet Jaemi. Wait a little longer. Not without me."

"I can't, can't, oh, don't stop..." She pulled at his head frantically, groaning as he feathered his tongue over her once more. “I'm cumming!”

After she had came from orgasm, he moved up along her body, caressing and sucking, Jaemi’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths. He settled between her legs, spreading her wide. He shifted his position, caught one of her knees, and lifted her leg to his hip, set it there, then traced back with his palm, around, until he found her slick and swollen, hot and ready.

And then he was pressing into her, hard, hot, and much larger than usual. Jaemi felt her body stretching, him pressing slowly in. Her body arched as he did, tightened, tensed against his manhood, felt the pressure build, but he didn't stop; he pressed deeper, deeper until he surged through to the hilt.

She gasped. "Ah..."

"Jaemi..." He breathlessly moaned out and then he moved. He filled her, sank into her body, sheathed himself in her heat. He increased the motion of his hips as he continued to move in her. She arched upward with loud moans. Stunning pleasures built inside her, passion gaining intensely as Kikwang continued to thrust in her, harder, deeper, faster, skin slapping on skin. The sweat covered their bodies, making him even more turned on. He pumped harder, hitting that one spot she craved until she cried out in mere pleasure.

"Kikwang!" Jaemi cried out, tumbling into space. Kikwang followed after her, groaning and spilling his juices within her small body as she sagged in his arms.

They both stayed still, catching their breaths. She rested her cheek against his chest and lovingly placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“That was worth the wait.” Kikwang chuckled, his laugh vibrating in his chest.

“Mm… I agree.” Jaemi nodded as she began drawing circles on his chest. She rose to give him a quick kiss and gestured towards the bathroom. “Shall we shower now?”

“Sounds good.” He muttered, rising from the bed and grabbing her hand. He led her to the bathroom, pulling her closer to his sweaty chest. “I have a few ways to get us all cleaned up.”

“Teach me your ways Kikwang.”


End file.
